Under the Masks, Behold the Seven Smiles of Hell
by Ellen The Amazing Noodle
Summary: Illusions of Perfection, Figures of Devotion! Indulge in your desires that run through your blood, for beneath your innocent faces and beauty, the beasts await to strike. Whether to consume your poison or lash out your blade, you are irredeemable, unforgivable. But the blood on your hands run fresh, the treachery sinfully sweet. Savor the bliss that becomes the bitterness of null.
1. Plie: Invidia

I wrote this about eight months ago, but never got around to posting it till now. A songfic based on Megurine Luka's **Tailor Chop on Enbizaka**. Not one of my better works but I wrote too much on this to just delete it, ahahaha.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

Shhk,_ shhk, shkk—_

Firm hands grasped the handles, sliding the blade against a slab of grey stone. The edges scraped against the mineral, emitting a sound that would grate against the ears of most people.

_Shhk, shhk, shkk—_

Not to her, though; the resonance of metal against stone was music, as it meant her important tool would be fit for another day's work. Brown eyes narrowed in concentration as she flipped the handles, sharpening the other blade.

_Shhk, shhk, shkk—_

'_My daughter, come look.' A pair of hands, hardened with skill, held up a pair of tailoring scissors. 'Do you see what is wrong?'_

_She shook her head, curious. 'No, Mother. Are the scissors broken?'_

'_Not quite.' she laughed, ruffling her head. 'The blades have simply become dull. When they are blunted, they cannot cut. A tailor,' she continued as she reached over for a whetstone, 'should never let her tools grow blunt, especially her scissors. After all..._

_Shhk—skreeet!_

Finally!

She held it up, admiring the surface of the steel. Sharpened to perfection, just the way her mother did it. And just in time, too; the first streaks of dawn were already streaming. An experimental slice in the air indicated that the blades were set. Brown eyes matched her beaming smile.

**Now, shall we start our work?**

If you take the left street just past Sieghart's Library, you will see a modest tailor shop in the corner. There are shelves containing rolls of vibrant shades, yards of the finest clothing material just waiting to be used. It is difficult to leave without gazing in admiration at the rich fabrics and requesting the services of their owner, who is also the most skilful seamstress and tailor in the town. Spools of thread lay scattered on the counter as she sewed on the final touches with nimble fingers.

"And…" _Snip!_ went the scissors. Brushing it with a gentle sweep so as to not ruin her work, she handed it to the waiting customer. "…there is your kimono, miss."

Her mouth formed an O as she accepted it. "This…is beautiful!" Being the High Priestess of the Imperial Court, Rin was accustomed to seeing bejewelled finery and ornate silks, but the kimono she held right now triumphed them all with its soft marine colours blended with light ocean patterns. It was no wonder that everyone turned to Amy Plie for any form of tailoring.

"It's perfect!" the priestess hugged the dress as she handed Amy her pay. "With your skill, I'm surprised to do not tailor for the Emperor himself!"

"Thank you." Amy bowed. "It is an honour for my services to be of use, Priestess Rin."

"Your husband is such a lucky man!" she giggled. "Thanks again!"

As soon as she was sure she was gone, Amy's polite smile darkened as she tidied the counter. Her husband…well, they were not married, _yet_. But if...

"Miss Amy!" A petite girl with a short crop of vibrant purple hair barged in. "Ronan ripped my sleeve with that stupid sword of his! Can you fix it?" She held up the assaulted sleeve with a pitiful look.

The smile instantly reappeared as she gave a sigh of mock exasperation. "Again, Arme? Let me see…"

As she accessed the damage, Amy Plie shook off her worries; her work took precedence. Right now, she had a torn sleeve to mend.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

By late afternoon, she had an unusual shortage of fabric. Ah well, she needed some air anyway. The first thing she saw as she closed the door was a group of women doing what they did best: gossiping.

"Ah! There goes Miss Amy!"

**In the corner of Serdin  
>Lives a young woman in her tailor shop<strong>

"Such an attractive young woman! So she is the one who tailored your yukata?"

"Ha ha, who else could cut and sew like her?"

**Gifted with a sweet disposition and refined skill  
>She is well known throughout the neighbourhood<strong>

"I'm surprised that she has yet to find a husband!"

"Oh, she is sure to find one soon. A girl like her is bound to have many suitors hankering after her, not that it matters." Another sniffed; clearly a case of sour grapes. "She is probably going out to engage in those silly courtships."

"Perhaps she is going to meet a secret lover?" they snickered. "What kind of man might he be, I wonder?"

"I heard the Silver Knight Jin is absolutely nuts over her!"

Amy couldn't help but roll her eyes and toss her head scornfully. Picking up her pace, she headed towards the heart of the village, looking for vendors with ornate fabric and maybe a light meal. She wouldn't want to eat something that could ruin her figure!

…Although she couldn't deny that those weren't the only things she was searching for.

_Where could he be?_

Her eyes kept alert as she strolled around the street, scanning for him and finding none. A slight disappointment draped over her as she half-heartedly shrugged and walked to a stand that was overflowing with gleaming textiles. With an expert hand and critical eye, she turned one over, scrutinizing it.

Having made the needed purchases, she turned, her eyes landing on a man in a navy kimono scanning the cherries in a fruit vendor, her heart quickening its beat as she almost lost her grip on her two rolls of silk. So he was here!

It was **him**. Lass Isolet, Captain of the Silver Cross, the one who had captured her heart from the moment they met. Usually he had a stoic and calm persona that he used when facing the public, but Amy knew better. Beneath that cold, stony gaze was a loving man with a gentle smile that could make her forget how to breathe! His smiles were rare, laughter much more so, but she knew that when he did, their happiness was complete.

Endowed with striking looks as well, wisps of shimmering silver hair was loosely held back by a headband, accentuating his blue eyes. (Many called his eyes ice, reflecting a spirit that was just as frigid, but they were being silly.) Every time their eyes met, Amy could see his soul smiling back at her, sending her heartbeat into sporadic fits, not that she minded.

It was hard to believe that they were lovers, insignificant she was by comparison. But they were! In her mind she imagined herself in his arms, blushing like a child whenever he whispered secrets that were for her ears alone. When they met, his face would light up as he would go to her, give a quick peck on her forehead…if only that were true! She giggled.

She had yet to be able to call him her husband; had she the chance, she would have …save for one thing. Just one little thing.

**The one trouble that she had  
>Was how unfaithful her lover was.<br>'He has someone like me, right?  
>So why does he never come home?'<strong>

She often saw him mingling freely with other females that came across his path, being far too friendly for her tastes. Many fawned over him, which would send poor Amy into a whirl of anxious jealousy. How blatant his infidelities were at times!

**But…**

However, she had to be understanding. Winds often became restless, and birds needed to spread their wings, did they not? So let him wander till he returned. Soon, the winds would die down, and he would tire to fly back to her waiting arms. Then he would understand that he belonged to her and her alone. She would wait patiently for him to return.

She felt her lips curve into a pout; sometimes…_it was so hard, the waiting!_

When Amy looked up again, he was gone.

Upon returning to her shop, she set about to arrange her work-shelves. She had yet to eat, but she was no longer hungry; rather, she felt ill. Poor Amy's thoughts were scattered as she carelessly dropped a jar, shards of glass and sewing needles flying everywhere.

_Stupid!_ she chastised herself. _Look at what you've done!_

**I must focus on my work  
>As I carry my sewing scissors<br>Once my mother's, but she always said  
>The more you sharpen them, the better they cut.<strong>

The mess had to be cleared, and she gripped her scissors tightly. If she wanted her beloved Lass to come home…she had best get to work.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

"La la la la la la~"

When inspiration was short, she would take a walk to the main road. The oriental silks there were good quality and the ever-changing sights and smells of the avenue never grew dull. She walked, smiling politely to the people that recognized her. A gentle breeze sifted through pink hair, leaving behind a refreshing feeling as she beamed at the sights around her.

**The village is so peaceful today  
>Calm and pleasant, just like it should be<strong>

Hope sprang in her step as she spotted _him_ walking not far ahead. (How could anyone miss that silvery shimmering hair?) However, the excited glint in her eyes wilted as she saw that he was not…alone. Confused hurt, then blind rage wiped her mind as she refused to believe her eyes.

If looks could kill, that golden-haired…witch walking beside him would have been dead ten times over.

**There he was, on the main street  
>But who was the woman beside you?<strong>

_Why are you so friendly with that girl?_ Her composure threatened to shatter as she saw **her** lover with an arm around the shoulder of that…girl who had an elegant air about her as she smiled up to him, who didn't seem to mind at all. _What is he thinking?_ Amy felt herself tremble as she continued to watch. The sight was sickening. _Is she that prettier than me? What does she have that I don't?_

The incensed tailor observed with a steaming eye, her rage multiplying as she took it in: lustrous golden hair, emerald eyes that glimmered whenever he had the _gall_ to talk to her, pointed chin, delicate ears that seemed to end in a slight point (like an elf? Ridiculous!), but what caught Amy's envy the most of all was that…that…

**What a beautiful red kimono she wore  
>You seemed to be so friendly with her…<strong>

She was talking to him…about what? Amy was too far away to hear what she was talking about, but she did not care. _Her Lass was with another woman._ Why didn't he make her back off? Why was he even bothering with this blonde, scandalous harlot? How _**dare**_ she assume a position that rightfully belonged to her!

Bitch!

_Maybe she means nothing to him. Maybe he is testing me to see how jealous he could make me…_she tried to reason, but all she could see was a sea of red, a haze of fury and pain. Amy was nearing her limit when the bitch rested her head against his shoulder. She had to get away, now!

**The very sight of you two sickened me  
>So I quickly turned and fled<strong>

She ran and ran, the haze of tears blurring her vision as she stumbled back to her shop, overwhelmed by emotion. How could he? No…he was not to blame! This was not his fault. If it was anyone's fault, it would have to be…

Scalding tears leaked down her eyes, her soul racked with heartbroken sorrow as she reached blindly for her scissors.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

"Nice kimono."

Lire looked up, surprise in her eyes before serenity settled back, along with a smile. She had come to realize about Lass that his remarks and words that were blurted from nowhere stemmed from his lack of experience for such things, but it meant he was trying, for her. "Thank you. It is such a lovely red, isn't it?"

_Like blood, _Lass mentally added. He did not tell her that, choosing instead to ask, "But I thought your favourite colour was green?"

"It is." She sighed. "But this red is not so bad—oh!" Her words were cut off as she tripped over a rock. Lass shot out and caught her in time. However, the same could not be said the same for her attire: a tree nearby had caught against the fabric, tearing a hole on the side.

"_Aish!_" She cursed her clumsiness, fingering the gaping tear. "Now I must get this mended!"

"I'll come with you," he offered, "Do you know anyone who can fix it?"

"Ryan is a herbalist, not a tailor. Elesis can't sew." She shook her head. "No, I shall go to Mari; one of her devices may help." She waved off Lass, who hesitated. "Oh, go on; I'll be right behind you!" She set off quickly. If the town's gossipers saw her disgrace, she'd never live it down!

"Excuse me, miss!" A voice beckoned to her. "Is your kimono ripped?"

"Yes, but…May I inquire who you are?"

The speaker, a girl with rosy hair tied in two down her back, chirped, "I am the town's seamstress, and my tailor shop is just around the corner. It will only take a second to sew up that patch, good as new~!

Still the golden-haired girl hesitated, "But I have no money on me…"

"No, free of charge." Amy forced out a laugh. "I cannot allow a lady to walk in tatters, especially when wearing such a beautiful kimono! Come!"

She looked as if she were to remain indecisive for eternity, so Amy half-dragged the girl to her shop, talking cheerily. After all, its gorgeous red colour was so beautiful…in the end the girl gave up and walked with her back to the little tailor shop.

With a little grin, Amy escorted her guest inside. The door shut behind the two women, the click barely audible over the hum of the night.

Well, that was quite a day. But Amy still had work to do; it seemed someone had discarded a red kimono; the cloth and form were too good to go to waste. Oh, there was a tear on the side, but she could fix that easily. It was a little small. But the crimson shades of this kimono were so stunning! Giving her eyes one last wipe, the tailor started to work.

**I must focus on my work  
>As I handle my sewing scissors<strong>  
><strong>With my cheeks, damp with tears<br>I will tailor this red kimono**

"It's all right, it's all right…" she comforted herself, cutting through the fabric.

"Soon, soon…"

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

Another busy day in the tailor shop! Amy was chipper as usual, and everything was going smoothly. But Amy was not utterly dense; there was a definite edgy side in the atmosphere. Customers were nervous. When she asked them what was the matter, they would look at her worriedly and warn her to be careful. Presumably they wanted to protect the little tailor from something very terrible.

"Best that you don't know, Miss Amy." He shook his wild mane of orange hair as he tied his new sash, green eyes filled with grief. "Hopefully this was a rare accident…gods watch over you." With a bow, he hurried out.

What could have happened? She began to worry. Was it something to do with her lover? Oh, but that would be terrible!

The moment it seemed an appropriate time to close her shop, she did so, gathering her things and making a beeline for the avenue. As much as Lass Isolet was an indiscreet playboy that tormented her heart, she still _loved_ him. Please be safe, please be safe…

As she quickened her pace, she passed several of Serdin's inhabitants, hearing bits of whisperings as she walked past.

"Such a beautiful young woman she was! Who could have done such a thing?"

"The killer didn't even have the decency to cover her body. Found mutilated, stabbed, stripped bare, right to her underclothes!"

"Who would have dared to do something so low…?"

**The neighbourhood seems to be uneasy  
>Apparently there was a crime the other day<strong>

_Lass!_ She gasped as she spotted him on the wooden bridge over Lake Aurora. He was safe, unharmed, and alive. She would have run and throw her arms around him, but…oh, her poor heart. What was he doing...?

Another woman! Oh, just how many women did Lass have? She was supposed to be his only one!

This girl had long curls of hair the color of storm clouds, steely cerulean eyes that were fixed on him, and she wore a light blue kimono. Was she actually trying to imitate his looks and style? How pathetic! There was nothing to like about this impressionist, was there? But her green sash...now that was certainly worth something; too bad it couldn't be said about the rest of her.

**I saw him today in front of the bridge  
>Who was that girl standing next to you?<strong>

Whoever she was, clearly she did not know how to smile; there was a detached, almost haughty air about her as she spoke to him, keeping a firm hand on his back. Amy watched with a piercing glare as her Lass turned, avoiding her gaze and holding his head in his hands as if in sorrow. What was bothering him? Why would he unburden to some other girl when he had her to turn to?

Maybe it was the sash?

**He seemed to be rather depressed  
>The girl was comforting him<br>That green sash looks so pretty on her  
>Ah, so that's the girl that you like, is it?<strong>

So he liked girls with ruby kimonos and emerald sashes...that would have to make sense.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

"If only I had gone with her," he was saying, "If only I hadn't let her out of my sight..."

"But you're sure that she said she was going to Mari?" came the brisk voice that hid her own grief.

"Mari said she never came." He slumped. "No one had seen her!"

She shook her head. "She is in better place now. And she wouldn't want you to be grieving over her like this_—_" She gasped as she clamped a hand over her right eye. "Dammit, it hurts."

"Edel, the healer told you to rub the salve on it every day." His voice turned accusatory. "Didn't you?"

"For something that stings, burns, and freezes every time, it's hard to forget." she grumbled. "I'll do it." She turned to walk home.

"You're not going alone." he grabbed her arm. "I am not risking more of my family."

"I'm going_ home_, not some dark alleyway to be eaten." she wrenched free. "She's dead, Lime still has no clue what's going on and I...I need some air." There was a catch to her voice at the end as she stomped off.

Who would have dared to commit such a horrible crime...

Edel tramped past the Woodguard Apothecary...

She trudged past the Crimson River Estate...

She treaded wearily past the little tailor shop...

A pair of shining steel flashed like a cry of warning before it plunged.

But never mind that. Poor Amy looked wretched. Her eyes were puffed up from crying, her face a blotchy shade of red. The only comforts she had now were her mother's scissors, and the work she still had to do; the previous owner of this lovely sash didn't need it anymore, which suited Amy just fine. The jade hue of the fabric complimented her newfound kimono rather nicely.

**But I have to concentrate on my work  
>I carry my scissors in one hand<strong>

She must not tarry with the task at hand. Jealous envy raged in her soul, but that did not mean she was to despair.  
><strong>Even though my eyes are swollen<br>I shall fix this green sash**

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

"Two murders in a row! Unbelievable!"

"Who could have done such a thing?" Amy murmured as she sewed a sleeve. "Who was it this time, General Elesis?"

"One of the recruits, Edel. She showed promise, and to think...damn this killer. When I find him, I swear..."

"But that's terrible!" She gasped. "What happened to her?"

"Found near the well." the General spat grimly. "Right eye gouged out, kimono slashed to bits, gashed on the scalp, throat, and torso. Poor sot; the children wouldn't stop screaming when they saw her...or what was left of her."

**Now the neighbourhood is growing restless  
>It seems another crime happened yesterday<strong>

The village folk were uneasy to say the least. Shops closed earlier, children were held tightly by their mothers, and houses were bolted, locked, and sealed shut as soon as the sun descended. The wind swirled past the near-empty streets, picking up dead leaves and hushed rumours.

"A rather prideful one, but she was still a sweet child!"

"So soon after too..."

A shame, indeed. But now Amy had to go see her Lass. Would he finally love her, now that she had the beautiful kimono and sash? But something was amiss...sandals? Cloak? Jewellery? Jewellery! Amy Plie had the typical feminine fondness for trinkets and charms, but what would be the best? She already had pink bracelets adorning each wrist...a necklace maybe?

Wait...was that him? What was he doing here, of all places?

**I saw him today in the hairpin shop...**

He looked even more disheartened as he set down a hair ornament on the counter. After paying for it, he took it carefully in his hands and exited the shop. Amy felt her heart flutter; was it for her? A gift of apology for his unfaithfulness? She watched him turn...and her hopes were dashed as he placed the hairpin on a little child that trailed behind him, an inquisitive look on her face.

**...Who was that girl behind you?**

She was a tiny little thing, her hair the most outrageous shade of green tied in two tight buns. Her blue eyes sparkled (literally) as she felt the golden bauble on her head, her laughter cracking a smile on his face. She had the face of a child, barely in her teens.

**She seems way too young  
>He bought a golden hairpin for her<strong>

"Oh? Miss Amy?" Little Arme tried to struggle free, but even though Aunt Elena was preoccupied, she had an iron grip on her niece. Why was Miss Amy in the shadows? Who was she staring at? "Miss Amy!" She tried to wave, but the tailor didn't seem to hear. She inclined her head to get Miss Amy's attention, but...the purple child recoiled in shock when she saw Miss Amy's face.

It was scary...

And for some reason, little Arme was glad when Aunt Elena announced that it was time to go home. Miss Amy looked very frightening.

**What on earth are you doing?  
>You really are indiscriminate<strong>

She was an adolescent! A mere youngster! Lass, have you no boundaries? Amy wanted to scream as she clenched her teeth, utterly disgusted. It must have been the pin. The golden ornament was intricately designed, but did it really suit that little child?

Surely it would fit someone more refined.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

"It's so shiny!" she giggled as she admired herself in the mirror. "It's like mommy's hair!"

A pained pang struck him as he watched her; she still didn't know. He had protected her from the hurtful gossip, and he had held off by saying that her mother and sister were away on some business. He would tell her soon, maybe tomorrow...but not now. Let her remain oblivious for a little longer.

He was stupid. Stupid beyond words to let Edel go so easily, just like Lire.

"Wallowing in self-pity again...captain?" A dark voice muttered from behind.

He stiffened; the heir of the Burning Canyon clan was powerful, and not known for his compassion. Most likely he was trying to get a rise out of him. He forced himself to remain calm as he faced Dio, face devoid of emotion.

As the two men 'talked' (something Lime found rather dull), the girl saw something slip out of a lady's pocket as she was hurrying away. It looked like...a pair of scissors? But the lady might be looking for her scissors! Lime had to return it to her! She looked quickly at the two males; they weren't going to end anytime soon. Surely it wouldn't hurt to quickly return the scissors to the lady and come back. Her mother had always said to do nice things for people.

"Excuse me!" she called out, picking up the blades. But the lady was fast; she must not have heard. She hurried to catch up. "Excuse me! You dropped this!"

As Lime ran towards the lady, she glanced down at the object in her hands. She frowned; why were there red spots on it? Maybe she could ask that when she gave it back. She scraped at a spot; it flaked away, fluttering to the ground.

When she looked up, she was in front of a small shop that said 'Amy's Tailoring'. Ah, so the lady was a tailor! That was why she would carry scissors!

"Excuse me, miss!" Lime wheezed out. "You dropped this..."

Finally the lady turned, walking towards the little girl. When Lime held out the scissors, she took it, smoothing the dust from it. The lady thanked her; without her scissors, she would never have been able to finish her tailoring. She had, in essence, saved her life.

"I-it's nothing." Lime blushed. "Mommy always told me to help people. But why are there spots on your scissors?"

Did it just become colder? But Amy smiled and winked, "It's a trade secret, my dear."

**But I have to focus on my work**

"It seems my shop keeps getting dirty." Amy mused as she tidied her workspace. "I wonder why?" A child's kimono had been dropped off, but it was stained with red; no one would want to wear that! She would dispose of that, and quickly. But the golden pin...ah, that was a beauty. Just the thing she needed! Holding it up, she polished it till no red remained, the golden surface gleaming against the candlelight. Giving it one last wipe, she set it on top of her other work.

**I carry my scissors in one hand**

Amy inherited much from her late mother: her beauty, tailoring business, and her undisputable talent. But her most prized possession was her sewing scissors. It was simple, nothing fancy, but she learned the most important lessons from it.

_Shhk, shkk—clang!_

_'You didn't sharpen the blades enough, daughter.'_

_She couldn't help blurting, 'But I've tried! It's so hard and it hurts!' she held up a blistered hand._

_'Amy.' Her mother gently held the injured hand, caressing it. 'Do you know why it is so important to sharpen the scissors?'_

"I do, mother." she whispered. "But it's strange...

**Were my scissors always this colour?**

"No, I have to focus!" She clasped her head. "I cannot let my mother's scissors rust like this. I shall sharpen it soon..."

**I'll work hard again today**

"...just the way my mother did it."

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

"Perfect!" Amy smiled. Her outfit was complete, and everything was prepared to meet her lover's arrival. Would he love it? After all, they were all fitted to his tastes, no?

She had waited; now her patience was at an end. Why didn't he come? She was ready now to meet him without any shame. But maybe he was waiting for her?

**I have finally finished my work**

Lass could be such a fickle at times. But Amy was kind and forgiving. Soon all their problems would come to an end.

**If you're not going to come to me  
>Then I will have to go to you<strong>

_'Look closely, child.__** Scissors are made of two blades.**__ One cannot be without the other. To accomplish their task, __**the blades have to work together, always brushing close against each other.**_

_'They have to work as one team to function. __**Just like a good married couple, **__don't you think?'_

_Her mother patted her head, smiling wistfully. 'Promise me, my girl, when you find your love...never let your scissors grow blunt. Keep them sharpened, and never let them go._

_Especially with love; if it grows blunt, you can never sharpen it again. Do you see?'_

Yes, of course she did. Her mother was always right. She was giddy with anticipation as she danced around, humming. Finally, she was going to go meet him!

"**Red kimono!**" she sang, slipping her arms through the sleeves. Such a beautiful red that suited her best. "**Green sash!**" she exclaimed as she wrapped it around her, tying a dainty bow on the back, letting it flow outwards. "And finally I place in my hair..." letting her pink hair down, she donned the golden trinket on the side of her head, the bauble glimmering faintly. "...**a yellow hairpin!**"

"**I've finally become the perfect girl for you**, Lass Isolet!" Amy let out a peal of laughter as she twirled, admiring her reflection in the mirror. "Don't these suit me much better than those trash you play with?" She continued to giggle as she skipped out the door.

A chilly gust rasped through the windows, making the scissors rattle.

What a strange colour it was!

She paced back and forth on Aurora Bridge; it was her lover's favourite place to brood, and she saw him there at least thrice a week. She peered over the water, watching little Claw Shrimps scurry about. Even the water's reflection was lovely enough, but...she looked frantically to the lake, the bridge, the lake again. There was no one else on the bridge. Why were there three other reflections, all females, staring at her in the water?

_'You are so weak. Do you really think he is yours?'_ Her golden hair flickered.

She tossed her silver hair back, revealing cerulean eyes filled with cold scorn. _'You think you love him, but you're just a murderer.'_

The youngest pointed at her, _'You killed us all! You should fix your ways!'_

"Shut up!_ Shut up!_" Amy screeched, throwing a rock into the water. The Claw Shrimps darted away at the sudden splash. She panted heavily as she smoothed her sleeve, adjusted her sash, and righted her hairpin. These were objects of her hard work. It was all worth it, for her Lass. Nothing would stop her.

But there he was, coming to the bridge! My, but he did look depressed.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

"She was such a little thing, what kind of sick bastard would have done that to her?"

"This is becoming out of hand, is there no one who is suspect of the crime?"

Looks of pity and fear accompanied Lass wherever he went, as if associating with him would result in the same horrific end that befell the others. This was becoming too much; he needed to think. His house was too...quiet and spacious now.

When he reached the bridge, he saw a woman not far ahead. What was she doing out at a night like this, with a vicious killer on the loose? "Miss?" he called out.

She turned, her eyes wide with surprise. "Lass?"

He frowned; he did not exactly make his name known, especially to strangers. But he shrugged, answering, "Yes, that's me. But what are you doing outside? It's dangerous to be alone out here."

Her face lit up like the sun. "Oh Lass! You were worried for me? That's so sweet! I came to see _you._" She stretched her arms towards him. "I made this just for you!

**How is it?  
>Aren't I <strong>_**BEAUTIFUL?**_

Lass took an automatic step back, utterly confused. Who was this girl? Why was she so...intimate with him? "I...er..." Be polite, Lass, it's still a lady you're addressing. "It's nice to meet you, but may I ask who you are?"

At this, her smile faltered as she stuttered, "L-Lass? It's me...Amy...don't you remember?" She took a shaky step, as if to bury herself in his chest. "Don't tell me you've...forgotten me? Or are you just confused?"

"Forgotten?" Irritation swept over him as he firmly gripped her shoulders, pushing her back. "What are you saying?

_I don't even know you!_

Her figure, which had been trembling moments ago, abruptly stopped as if shot dead. What...he appeared to be saying more, but Amy didn't hear. Only the last sentence echoed in her ears, repeating like a curse.

_I don't know you..._

_I don't know you..._

_**I don't know you...**_

"Uh...miss?" She looked very ill now. Then she did something that Lass feared the most from all women; she began to cry.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." she gasped between sobs. "I must have...I must have been..." she collapsed, weeping.

A very flustered Lass helped her up, saying, "It's okay, it's okay miss...I'm sure it was a mistake."

"Mistake?" She looked up, her face streaked with tears. "I just...didn't..."

As she continued to bawl, Lass looked her over; a cute face, he supposed. A red kimono with an intricate design on the hem...just like Lire's...the emerald sash...very similar to the one Edel loved so much...a golden hairpin...he swore it was the same pin that he'd bought Lime not long ago...or was it his mind, torn with grief, seeing suspicion where there was none? Was it just a coincidence? But now was not the time to ask.

"That's enough, miss. Where do you live?" He looked around. "I'll escort you to your place and we can talk."

It took a few tries, but she agreed, and the two made their way towards the Tailor Shop, Amy sniffling and trembling all the way. By the time they reached their destination, Amy had stopped crying, but her lip still trembled and her eyes were faded.

"Please sit." she murmured as she went to the counter, where her scissors were waiting...

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

If you walk into Serdin village, there is little to see. Do not expect people to be friendly; at most they will just shoot you a glance and scurry away, keeping their children and paranoia close. Most shops close down ere the sun sets, and the few that bravely venture out after dark usually carry a weapon of sorts. Children that used to run and play freely among the streets are now confined to their homes and the tension in the air is almost tangible.

Especially since now that another murder had occurred...groups have been organized to find the killer, but no luck.

**Now the village is in chaos  
>It seems a man has been murdered<strong>

Amy had heard. Both the Silver and Ruby Knights had offered to secure guards around her shop to ensure her safety, but she declined. It was all right, she said, because after all, she was just a lonely tailor. What was there to gain from her death? "Rather," Amy continued, "we should focus on the deceased. It's just so awful."

"I know." Elesis took a swig from a bottle, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "An entire family! I'm going to kill the bastard!"

Beside her, Jin nodded in agreement, casting furtive glances over to the tailor-maiden, but she took no notice.

**Yes, a whole family of four  
>Has been killed, how tragic is that?<strong>

Fewer people visited her shop now, but Amy didn't mind; she enjoyed the privacy. As soon as the last customer left the shop, she bolted the doors, shut all the windows, and sealed whatever cracks that caught her eye.

**Besides, the way he was acting was awful  
>"Hello, nice to meet you," he said<br>It was like he was talking to a stranger**

"I knew you were just confused." she whispered, a small smile lighting her face as she entered the back room, the area only known to her alone. Well, he now knew as well, but Amy trusted him to keep their little secret. "But really, that hurt!"

**It was like you really forgot who I was!**

Before, the back room was used for storage, keeping extra fabric and special threads and charms. Now it held only a few of her most treasured possessions: her lover, and the special outfit he liked so much that she wore,_ just for him_.

"Red kimono..." she stripped off her pink working dress, replacing it with the ruby-coloured one, "Green sash..." Around went the emerald fabric, making a flowing bow behind, "Yellow hairpin..." she fixed it onto her hair, just at the right angle. She didn't mind the bloodstains that splattered the sleeves and hem of the kimono; the red merged magnificently with the crimson shades.

"How do I look, Lass?" She turned hopefully to a mangled corpse that lay limply against the side of a wall that was sprayed with red. He had created quite the fuss when Amy had only tried to calm him down. Grief had addled him, poor boy. Now they had reached an understanding. Now he would only look at her. No one would be able to take him away from her again.

The corpse remained silent.

"Oh, you're too sweet sometimes!" Amy blushed, giggling as she brushed strands of silver hair away from his face. His eyes were glazed, locked forever in a look of awe and wonder. Amy could spend forever gazing into those eyes of his! Now they had all the time in the world! "Don't leave me ever again, okay?"

**I have to concentrate on my work  
>I carry my beloved scissors in one hand<strong>

"You were right, mother!" she began to laugh and laugh as she kissed his cheek. "My love almost became too blunt...but see! He is right here, with me! I'm so happy now!"

She paused, and then nodded solemnly. "Yes mother, I shall not fail you again. I think," she held up her scissors, "it needs more sharpening. I shall get out the whetstone."

**My scissors that are dyed a deep red**

She winked, "Don't worry, Lass. This will only take a moment." towards the unmoving body before she took her scissors to the stone, the blades shining a brilliant red, caked with blood of old, gleaming with blood of new.

_Shhk, shhk, shkk—_

**The more you sharpen them, the better they cut.**


	2. Onette: Acedia

It'll be easier to understand if you know the Grand Chase Pet: Claudia. Let the next sin...uh...begin? :3

* * *

><p>Rin dusted off the gown her mistress wore and supported Mari to her chambers. "I will await you tomorrow, my Lady."<p>

Sighing, Mari Onette, heiress of House Onette, settled back, allowing darkness to engulf her. It was when she entered the Night Lands, where she could become...a princess. The ruler of the Sleeping Kingdom.

**The Princess Sandman that ****brings**** eternal rest...**

If only she wasn't so alone...

Her slender figure, complacency, and overall beauty were everything. Her eyes, one that was of azure and the other a bright crimson, further fuelled her father's desire for perfection. She was a beautiful doll, an object of praise. But instead of courting lords with dimpled smiles and feathered fans, she would spend hours in the library, reading and drawing.

**Just so that you can be happy forever...**

"Good morning, my Lady. Your Father is having guests over, and there is much to prepare!"

It was just such a shame that she could never stay in the sleeping kingdom for long.

With a polite smile, Mari stepped from her bed, allowing the servants to barrage her with scented oils and perfumes, put on her corset and petticoats and stockings and—

"His Lordship Sieghart that seeks your hand in marriage, My Lady."

At this the girl instantly looked up, her face aglow. "Is it true? Then...Ercnard?"

"Look at you, your face all coloured!" The maid laughed kindly. "Well, I cannot be sure, but Your Lord Father is more inclined towards the elder son, yes."

Mari twirled shyly before the mirror. "Do you think...that Ercnard will like me? I...I am not ugly, am I?"

The servant smiled. "My Lady, you are nothing short of radiant. Now go and dazzle your guests, especially he who holds your heart."

It was a very long time ago, where a gathering of the nobles took place in the magnificent palace of House Burning Canyon. Mari had been one of many noble children who were paraded; she didn't understand that she was being shown off for possible marriage alliances. That was when she met him.

"_Why so gloomy?" He grinned at her, showing off his teeth._

_She stared back, unsure if she should reply._

"_What are you, deaf?" He laughed, snatching the manuscript from her hands, reading the page. "Ah...learning French, are you? Le fran__çais, c'est difficile?"_

_Mari, who had been looking at him in dismay, finally replied in a small voice, "...Oui."_

"_Tr__ès bien, mademoiselle!" He grinned again. "But you should speak louder. You have a lovely voice."_

"_...Vraiment?"_

"_Bien sûr! Tes...uhm...eyes," he continued, "sont mystérieux. __Like...__the sun and the moon. Fiery as the sun," he pointed to her left eye, "And cold as the moon." he pointed to her right._

"_Le soleil et la lune." she corrected softly._

_Just then, a servant rushed in, hastily curtsying before the two. "Lady Onette and Young Lord Sieghart, your lord fathers have summoned you."_

"_Of course." The young male waved her away. Such confidence, Mari thought admiringly. He held out his hand, smiling._

"_Shall we head together...ma belle?" As she bashfully put her hand in his, he raised it to his lips._

_Young Lord Sieghart. She loved him ever since that day._

She made her way down where the guests were already appearing. She graciously greeted them, as was her role.

At the other end of the Grand Hall, he spotted her; how could he not? Excusing himself from the crowd, he made his way over.

"If you'll excuse me, m'lady?"

"Young Lord...Sieghart...you remember me?" She spoke after she curtsied.

"How could I forget such a pretty maiden?" He grinned, holding out his hand. This one she accepted more gracefully, giggling as he kissed it. "Especially my _Soleil et La Lune_?"

* * *

><p>"Now dearest, don't complain so! We must make you look perfect for your groom." Her Lady Mother had personally come to help her dress, accompanied by her handmaidens. The gown itself was laced with ribbons and pearls. It pricked Mari's skin as she slipped into it, the frills itching at her arms.<p>

Despite the chaos, Mari found time alone to collect her senses. In a mass of white pearls, she found it difficult to remain calm. This was it. But...everyone else that she had known since childhood...would no longer be.

The door to her room creaked. "My Lady?"

She looked up, her eyes shining. "Rin!"

"No no, My Lady. Any sudden movements might rip your dress." The nurse quickly made her way, and Mari noticed that in her arms she held a small bag. "A final gift for my little girl."

Mari wasn't too bothered at the thought of leaving her parents. But leaving Rin, her servant, friend...her eyes began to blur. "I would have you come with me..."

She shook her head. "Serving you was my pleasure." Her hands gripped Mari's. "That is why...I give you my one possession. If you ever feel worry, pain, or are alone...remember me."

* * *

><p>Sunlight streamed through the stained-glass windows of the cathedral as the bride made her way to the altar.<p>

"I heard her dowry's worth twice the estate!"

"The young lord is flighty as a weathercock in high wind. He'll seek another lady before the moon's changed twice."

"The Sieghart name has been crumbling. This alliance could only benefit them, especially with a fortune like hers."

**I****t was a politically-motivated marriage****...?**

Mari bit her lip, resisting the temptation to yell at her guests for whispering lies, that this was a union of love.

The priestess stood before them. "Lisnar, Goddess of Love and Spirits, sanctified the union of marriage that a bond of love and faith should transcend all. Ercnard Sieghart, first son of House Sieghart..."

Yes, none of them were casting amusing looks at them, filled with scorn, pity, and sympathy. None of them were.

Afterwards, when she was truly left alone, she opened Rin's gift. She could not have been more pleased. With interchanging shades of golden and chestnut curls pulled under a lacy black bonnet, with a dress, gloves, and boots of daintiness with a matching umbrella, the doll was truly a beautiful object to behold.

_Claudia will always be your friend._

Mari hugged the doll to her chest, blinking back tears. This was a happy day.

She shifted the doll in her grasp, and it was like the little gloved hand touched her cheek. It looked up, entreating her to not cry...

* * *

><p>"Claudia?" Using one of her own comb, she brushed the curls until they shone in the late afternoon sunlight.<p>

"He has gone out again, Claudia." At least there were many books here. It was one of the few freedoms she enjoyed, learning whatever she could. Scriptures about gods, the battles of history on a faraway land called Kounat.

"It seems he is very busy. I wonder why?" Mari absently turned the pages, holding dear Claudia in her arms as she did so.

Her dear husband Ercnard, always stumbling in late. The scurrying of feet as his servants removed his coat, smeared with rouge. Him, drunkenly mumbling as he stared with a glazed smile. One time, when they both lay together, she saw his back scored with red stripes, like nail marks.

Today, Ercnard traipsed in late as usual, smelling of perfume, and dropped onto the coverlets, snoring.

**You're a good-for-nothing player drowned in your lust,**

Mari quietly rolled to the side, clutching Claudia in her arms. Dear, dear Claudia...

"What am I to do now?" She whispered.

**I actually loved you from long ago.**

Claudia staring up at her with dark, twinkling eyes. Yes, Claudia understood her.

...was it really true, then, that he never cared for her at all, only her dowry? Her status?

**You are merely after the wealth of a doctor's daughter**

No! That could not be true!

And even if it was, what did it matter?

**T****hat's fine by me.**

"_Shall we head together...ma belle?"_ How long ago that seemed, when he offered his hand. They were meant to be. But now, he was busy. Always busy.

They had been only children, but the promise made, she still kept it to heart. He must have **forgotten.**

**But that****'****s fine, too, as long as I get to stay by your side.**

"What is this?" She asked innocently.

"Hm? Oh. Just some papers." He shrugged, tossing them into the fireplace. "Nothing to get your pretty little head worried about."

"I see." Mari smiled, her fingers clenching around Claudia. "Nothing for me?"

"No." He replied carelessly.

"If there's anything—"

He waved her off. "Nah." Pouring himself a glass of brandy, he waltzed out of the room. She had to do something, how to bring back her old love—the one that was genuine, full of warmth—if she only knew how! Nurse Rin said that there were few problems that a good sleep would not solve.

But…dreams were wonderful things!

Too soon, Mari's eyes opened. But for the first time, she did not begin the day expecting loneliness and tedium. She had visited the Sleeping Kingdom and she knew what to do. Ercnard had so much work to do, every day!

But now that she knew, she **could****n't bear**** to see him so overworked every day.**

What a wondrous solution, to make him her **medicine**.

This medicine would cure it all. It would give him the sweetest of dreams and heal his worn body. Then he could finally rest...

Her fingers caressed Claudia's cheek. "I knew you could help me."

* * *

><p>Mari was singing. Since her hands were busy, Claudia was wrapped at her back like an infant. She managed to sneak in a cauldron where she brewed her medicine, and she would send for ingredients from...outside sources. As she sprinkled in some flowers, she sang to herself:<p>

**Please sleep with this medicine of mine.****  
><strong>**You can sleep well with this medicine of mine~**

"Hm? Claudia?" She paused, threw a gentle laugh. "Why, you silly child! I am never tired! You needn't worry about me." But after some thought, she undid her apron, "Perhaps you are right...maybe I do need air..."

**I am ****the ****princess, who brings eternal repose,**

On her back, Claudia smiled.

**Just so that you can be happy forever...**

"Husband?" He had returned early and the couple were sharing dinner. But he picked about his food, sliding steak around his plate.

"Mm."

"Are you ill? You seem exhausted."

"Oh, just...stuff..." His chair scraped as he walked away.

How worried was her Ercnard to not even eat and drink? Mari shook her head, patting Claudia. Taking a last bite of brioche, she also left. The medicine was almost finished.

She peered over her pot, the contents having foamed to a lovely turquoise tint. She hugged her doll. "It won't be long now."

* * *

><p>"You can't keep doing this, Brother!"<p>

Mari peeked from her door. Her husband and brother-in-law, Elscud, were in a heated argument.

"Mind yourself." Ercnard snapped. "My affairs are none of yours, even if we are brothers."

"You can't keep hiding it forever. Your infidelity, the scandals…she's dishonoured in all but name! You've ruined her!"

Covering her ears, Mari swiftly donned her cloak and stepped out, unnoticed. She needed to get her last ingredient.

Walking in the garden, she crouched over the plants. Through the locked gates, she could see the common folk going about their business. Ercnard forbade her from leaving their property. Too dangerous, he said. It was kind of him to look after her, even if she became tired.

From across the road, she could see all kinds of people about. There was a baker; she could see him beating his servant for what looked like a couple loaves of burnt bread. There was a beggar in the corner where people avoided. There were people, eyes sunken and shoulders hunched. She was blinded with love for her husband only, but Mari realised…

**Everyone has some kind of worries.**

And didn't her parents suffer, too? Nobles, peasants… her servants. **Everyone in the town suffered.**

She quickly picked her herbs and flowers before fluttering back to her room. Her back was turned from the pitying gazes.

Tirelessly she laboured, slipping to bed when her concoction settled. Her eyes blinked once, twice, and closed in sleep.

Beside her, Claudia held her little parasol as if guiding her mistress away from cruel reality.

* * *

><p>It was a <strong>gift<strong> to the people. Even to the peasants, it was a **gift**, a medicine.

But she needed to test it first. So instead, she took an eyedropper and crouched in front of the gates. A mangy street dog crawled to her, whining for food.

The effect was beautiful. The poor thing struggled; the taste must have been bitter. But eventually it curled up, sleeping peacefully.

Gleeful with her success, Mari returned to the mansion. Neither the moon nor stars were out.

But the medicine would be strange in taste. It was medicine, not jam!

"**I will make a sleep medicine as my gift to them.**" She murmured to Claudia.

Her feet made no sound as she trotted through the empty streets, in the hush of the witching hour. She loved the night, the pitch black a relief to her. It was the herald before the Sleeping Kingdom. Every worry would be washed away **as soon as you plunged into your dreams**!

"Claudia, make sure nobody sees me. Everyone must get their gift!" Her voice was barely a whisper.

From her jar she dipped her wooden spoon, ladling a dollop of her medicine. She heard the satisfying _sploosh _as a portion of her gift hit the surface of the town reservoir. She didn't need light to see her gift transforming the water into everyone's medicine.

She hurried to the next well. Nobody would be excluded from enjoying her gift. Soon, every water reserve and pond would become healing sources for all.

When she was done, she placed the empty jar under her pillow and curled up on the bed. Her Ercnard never came home anymore, but she didn't mind so much. Dear Claudia lay beside her, her glassy eyes shaded by her lacy bonnet.

Stroking the golden curls, Mari stroked Claudia as if she were her child, singing softly:

Hush now, and rest  
>In my arms, you can dream<br>**In your crib, just like a little baby, ****  
><strong>**Close your eyes, and let go of everything**

She yawned. "I hope everyone can rest as well as I…zzz…"

* * *

><p>"Goodness, I have slept through the morning." She chuckled. And beside her, as always, was Claudia.<p>

Stepping onto the hallway, she made her way down to the stairs. Strange that the servants didn't have her petticoats and dresses laid out for her; perhaps they were busy. Or resting! That would mean her medicine was working!

Ercnard's butler was surprised to see her in just her nightgown. "My Lady, you should dress before you eat."

She laughed, and Claudia seemed to laugh with her. "It is no trouble. You should rest, Uno. I do not think I will need anything else."

"But—" She waved him off, focusing instead on the feast before her. Shrugging, he went to the kitchens; he was thirsty.

* * *

><p>"Everyone's having the same symptoms, sir!"<p>

"There's got to be a solution. Don't panic." The physician looked on with troubled eyes.

"Must be a pandemic! The rats…?"

"Figuring out the source doesn't matter as much as saving all these people." He rubbed his forehead. "Fill in for me, Lime, I'm going to get a quick drink."

At the well, Ryan thought through the possibilities of the outbreak. Gender, age, status; all were irrelevant. Taking a long gulp of the cold spring water, he trudged back.

First was the vomiting, flecked with blood. Then the fever, delirium, and skin swelled aflame. Then…then they were still, all horrors wiped by a peaceful, serene look. Then, the morgue.

His patients stared, horrified as Ryan retched into his sleeve, both his mouth and cloth bloody.

* * *

><p>Peering from the third-story window, Mari was very pleased. Everyone was restful; many must have been so tired to sleep on the streets. Even in her mansion, the servants were released from their duties. But their skin was so cold; perhaps it was good that they now slept, with beautiful red blankets covering them as they slumbered.<p>

"Look at this, Claudia." She said with glee, "My gift has been received by everyone. See how they drank it? **They have become happy, every single one!**"

She peeked into the kitchen; no one stopped her. The roasts hanging in the larder were mouth-watering, and nobody could tell her how much she should eat before her corset snapped. Actually, she didn't need corsets, either! Struggling briefly, the snapped bits of wire clattered to the ground.

She ripped off chunks of pork with her bare hands, indifferent to the grease staining her gown. They were sleeping peacefully because of her generosity.

**In their stead, she had their freedom and wealth.**

Of course, now that they slept…everything was hers! Anything she wanted, it was hers! Holding Claudia by her gloved hand, Mari raced out. Everyone was in quiet slumber. Nobody would judge or laugh at her, not when they were free of worries!

Claudia smiled, as if sharing her mistress's euphoria.

* * *

><p>There were still some people who didn't sleep. Mari knew that some wouldn't appreciate her gift till they actually tried it.<p>

"P-please…help…" Several voices moaned to her, wailing desperately to her from the streets.

They just wanted to rest…and she would give them that blessing. Holding a flask of fresh spring water, she would offer them a sip. "Drink." She said, smiling. "Soon there will be no more suffering."

Some were still resistant, but Claudia made sure to old them down while she poured the contents down their throats. They simply didn't see her kindness.

Walking through the alleyway (for she still enjoyed the darkness) she heard another groaning from the side. The soggy walls didn't deter Mari as she pushed open the doors. Oh, many people slept in here. She carefully stepped over the sleeping women. Who was still not sleeping?

"M…Mari…?"

A familiar voice? "Husband?" She rushed over to him. He, too, had a red blanket draped over him, but… "Why aren't you asleep?"

"Can't…walk…" He jerked his arm. "Help…me…"

"Yes, of course I'll help." She took her flask, tilting it to his lips. "You must drink."

"N...no…" His attempted to slap her away were pathetic, Mari laughed.

"Are you afraid to sleep, my love?" She shook her head, grinning. "Shall I sing you a lullaby?

**Sleep with this poison of mine.**

Delirious, Ernard tried to push away the bottle. With a strangled gurgle, he felt the liquid burn as it trickled down his throat.

**You can sleep well with this poison of mine.**

He tried to ask her why, but the words burned on his lips.

**I am Princess Sandman who brings eternal repose.**

"Now, go sleep…"

With a choked cry, his eyes rolled back, and he slumped in her arms.

She shoved him to the ground, apathetic to the _snap_ from the impact. She stomped over the other women's heads, fingers, and bodies on her way out and bolted the door shut.

Her laughter echoed in mocking voices that weren't hers. She was the princess, **a woman seeking hope…**

Ribbons, corsets, rouge, powder. How she **hated** them! Moulded to become a princess, to be only passed as property to be shown off and be shunted to the side…so much worry! So much conflict!

**In those days when I was used****  
><strong>**Like a decorative doll,**

She held up her doll at eye-level: "Do you see, Claudia?" Her mouth was wide-set in a smile as tears streamed down.

"**I was already broken a long time ago.** I was nothing. I never mattered."

The doll stared back innocently with dimpled cheeks and bright glassy eyes.

**So I wanted to destroy all.**

"Not that it matters now, either…"

* * *

><p>"Is it not beautiful, Claudia?" She twirled before the mirror. A simple white frock devoid of embellishments; it suited her perfectly. The left sleeve was inlaid with crimson swirls that resembled flames, fiery as the sun. On the right were jagged spires of sapphire thread designs, cold as the moon.<p>

Setting Claudia on her nightstand, she whispered, "It's lucky that it's **a very powerful medicine**."

Claudia said nothing.

Mari sat upon her bed. In her flask, only a little remained, just enough for one mouthful.

"**Now, it is finally time for me to sleep.**" She inclined her head, swallowing every last drop before tossing the bottle aside.

She lay back, sighing contentedly against the soft coverlets. Already she sensed darkness, ready to take her away to the Sleeping Kingdom.

**I'll now change from Princess Sandman to Sleeping Beauty...**

"Good night, Claudia…" Her eyelids fluttered shut, for eternity.

Claudia continued to smile.

She was still smiling as she tipped off the table, her porcelain face shattering into pieces.

Through the open windows, a gust screamed in. The wind picked up her open umbrella, carrying it through the sleeping town, away to places unknown.


End file.
